


Quinn King & John Booth - Red

by vmreborn



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Constance Zimmer, F/M, Falling In Love, Ioan Gruffudd - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmreborn/pseuds/vmreborn
Summary: "And, I won't be anybody's disappointment...."





	




End file.
